Memories
by dreamerth3
Summary: Sakura conta aos seus filhos uma história triste e com um fim trágico. OneShot [Sasuke x Naruto][Slash]


**Memories – **_Memórias_

**Sumário – **_Sakura conta aos seus filhos uma história triste e com um fim injusto._

Acordou bem disposta, estava no seu dia de folga e como eram apenas 24 horas de descanso aproveitou para arrumar e fazer algumas limpezas na casa. Lee tinha saído logo pela manhã pois tinha missões para cumprir com o seu grupo de alunos. Enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço tardio pensava nas voltas que a sua vida tinha dado. Sempre ignorara o amor de Lee e sempre fugia dele, no fim acabou por casar com ele e receber a bênção de ter dois filhos maravilhosos, Gai Jr e Hana. O rapaz era o mais velho e a sua personalidade era tal e qual a de Sakura já o contrário se podia dizer de Hana que tinha tudo a ver com Lee, sempre alegre e bem disposta, fazendo toda a gente rir numa altura em que ninguém consegue.

Começou por arrumar a cozinha e rapidamente se apercebeu que não tinha mesmo muito por arrumar, fazia questão de arruma-la toda a vez que lá entrava ou depois das refeições. Ainda tinha a sala para limpar e depois iria até à floresta rezar nos dois túmulos que lá estavam. Passaria pela loja da mãe de Ino e compraria umas bonitas flores para levar. Passou o pano pelo móvel onde tinha os retratos de todos os seus amigos e família e ficou durante um momento a observar a foto que tirara com Naruto, Sasuke e Kakashi no início da sua jornada ninja. Os olhos brilharam discretamente e após algum tempo a observar a moldura Sakura pousou-a furiosamente no móvel. Gai Jr e Hana que chegavam nesse momento ficaram um pouco confusos.

"Mãe…" – disse Hana agarrando-se à perna de Sakura.

"Olá meus amores…" – Sakura abraçou os seus filhos fortemente e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Gai Jr limpou-as e deu um beijo na testa da mãe.

"Tudo bem contigo Mãe?" – perguntou de seguida.

"Está tudo bem filho… são só… saudades…" – disse ela com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

"Hoje eu e o mano vamos contigo lá aquele lugar tá?" – disse Hana referindo-se à floresta.

"Tudo bem filhota…tudo bem…"

Sakura arrumou a sala com a ajuda dos seus filhos e depois saíram de casa indo em direcção à loja da mãe de Ino, surpreendeu-se quando viu que quem estava de serviço naquele dia era a sua amiga, antiga rival de amores. Sorriu ao vê-la acompanhada pelos seus dois filhos gémeos. Ino tinha casado com Shikamaru e ambos viviam felizes. Ele dava aulas na academia tal como Iruka e Ino era professora como maioria dos seus amigos.

"Ino, por aqui?"

"Sakura! Que bom ver-te!" – ambas deram um abraço. – "Sim, hoje é o meu dia de folga…então vim para aqui… já que não faço nada em casa."

"Também estou no meu dia de folga, e vinha aqui para comprar algumas flores…já sabes né? O habitual…"

"Claro que sei, e já preparei as flores, estão ali dentro daquele jarro, podes leva-las." – Disse a loira com um sorriso. Sakura sorriu e pegou nas flores.

"Quanto é que eu devo?"

"Não deves nada… vai e deixa-as lá como vindo da minha família também…"

"Obrigada Ino…" – disse Sakura emocionada.

Após se despedir da amiga e dos pequenos gémeos, Sakura e os seus filhos dirigiram-se até à floresta. Hana agarrou-se a Gai Jr assustada e este pegou-a ao colo. Gai Jr tinha 7 anos e Hana tinha 4, este era muito protector com as mulheres da família, tal como Lee lhe tinha dito, a família é a prioridade e depois vem os nossos desejos e sonhos. Claro, a partir do momento em que se constrói uma família…

"Chegamos!" – disse Sakura numa voz baixa. – "Olá Kakashi-sensei…"

"Olá Sakura, como estás? Olá meninos…" – disse Kakashi sorrindo aos pequenos.

"Estou bem, e o Sensei?"

"Acho que estou bem também…" – disse Kakashi tentando mostrar um sorriso convincente.

"Eles fazem mesmo muita falta… acho que nunca me vou conformar…" – disse Sakura começando a chorar, controladamente.

"…" – Kakashi sabia que se falasse as palavras e a voz iriam sair tortas e magoadas, então preferiu o silêncio.

Hana e Gai Jr afastaram-se um pouco sentando-se numa pequena pedra que havia perto do local. Mesmo pequeno e não compreendendo o motivo que levava a sua mãe a chorar, ele preferia deixar as coisas acontecerem e depois mais tarde perguntaria o que a fazia ficar naquele estado.

Sakura e Kakashi ficaram durante algum tempo a olhar para as duas lápides e nada diziam, Sakura apenas tirou um pano de dentro da sua bolça e limpou-as com carinho, deixando por fim as flores que Ino lhe dera em cada uma.

"Bem Sakura, eu vou indo…" – disse Kakashi dando um último olhar para aquele lugar. Ela apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e deixou que o seu Sensei partisse sabia lá ela para onde. Ela compreendia perfeitamente a dor dele, mesmo não estando muito tempo por perto, ele tinha-se afeiçoado muito a eles os dois e agora era complicado ver como tudo tinha terminado…ela sentia-se na mesma.

Sakura sentou-se entre os seus filhos e ficaram os três em silêncio durante algum tempo. Hana, observadora, viu a foto que estava entre as lápides e virou-se para Sakura com um olhar interrogativo.

"Mãe…"

"Diz filha…"

"Quem são aqueles? Aquela foto é igual à que temos lá em casa né?"

"Sim querida… é igual" – disse Sakura com voz tremida.

"Foram muito importantes para ti, se não tu não ficavas assim…mãe." – Disse Gai Jr abraçando-a.

"Conta mãe… quem foram? Porque é que ficas assim quando vês a fotografia ou vens aqui?" – pediu Hana, eram perguntas que Sakura sabia que um dia teria que responder, então limpou as lágrimas e começou por explicar tudo aos seus filhos que ouviam atentos e calados.

"Aquelas pessoas foram os meu colegas de equipa, quando eu tinha 12 anos, foram pessoas muito importantes para mim porque aprendi muito com eles e não havia um dia em que eu não ficasse satisfeita por tê-los conhecido. Aquele senhor que estava aqui ainda a pouco era o nosso Sensei, era com ele que nós cumpríamos as missões e fazia-mos longos passeios. Foram tempos muito divertidos."

"O rapaz de cabelos escuros e cara de mau chamava-se Sasuke, e descendia de um clã muito importante, era o clã Uchiha. Foi o meu primeiro amor, eu era doida por ele, a minha vida era ele e nada mais. Para mim nada mais importava do que o bem-estar e a felicidade dele. Mas houve uma altura em que, por motivos muito fortes, ele escolheu abandonar a vila para vingar a morte de todo o seu clã. Acabou por voltar alguns anos mais tarde e para a felicidade de muitos."

"O outro, de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de céu, chamava-se Uzumaki Naruto, um amor de pessoa. A alegria em pessoa. Mesmo com o seu trágico passado ele conseguiu dar a volta por cima e mudar muitas pessoas. Como a Tsunade-sama dizia, ele tinha um Dom. Uma pessoa muito especial. Nunca o tinha visto tão triste desde que o Sasuke fora embora, fazia questão de todos os dias procurar por ele e todas as missões que o pudessem levar até ao Sasuke ele aceitava… porque eles não podiam viver separados, um do outro…"

**Flashback **

Sakura arranjava-se para mais um dia de trabalho. Tal como Tsunade ela era um ninja médica e tinha trabalho para fazer no hospital. Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke estavam em missão e tarda nada estariam de volta. Ela estava tão contente, o seu amor tinha voltado para a vila e esquecido aquela obsessão de se vingar e matar o irmão. Era uma altura perfeita para se declarar e tentar de vez apanhar o Sasuke na rede. Agora que tinha o caminho mais livre, Ino e Shikamaru namoravam e a loira nem ligava um quarto do que antigamente ligara ao moreno, eram simplesmente bons amigos.

"Sakura-chan!" – disse Naruto entrando pelo consultório de Sakura com um bonito sorriso.

"Já voltaram! Que bom, estava mesmo à vossa espera! Como correu a missão…? Pêra, onde está o Kakashi-sensei?"

"Deve estar na conversa com o Jiraya-sama." – Disse Sasuke. Não sabia se era impressão, mas Sasuke estava com um brutal sorriso no rosto e parecia bem disposto, corou ao pensar se seria por tê-la visto. Naruto também estava bem disposto, mas isso era normal, ele estava sempre bem disposto.

Conversaram durante alguns minutos, até Kakashi apareceu e arrastar os rapazes dali pois ainda tinham que entregar o relatório a Iruka, e como já se tinham tornado Chunnins era cada um o seu. Combinaram todos sair nessa noite para meterem a conversa em dia pois já não falavam a algum tempo.

Depressa a noite chegou e como combinado Sakura iria encontrar-se com os seus amigos na floresta perto do lago. Ia bastante confiante pois tinha perdido praticamente toda a tarde a arranjar uma boa estratégia para "apanhar" Sasuke e se declarar de formas mais sérias. Enquanto se aproximava ouvia risos conhecidos e passos apressados mas não muito longe. Jurou ter ouvido a gargalhada de Sasuke e Naruto, como os seus nomes também.

"Naruto seu Baka não fujas."

"Sasuke Baka és tu que não me consegues apanhar…eheh!"

Sakura estava parada ao pé de uma árvore a observar os amigos. Estava um tanto admirada pois era muito raro ver Naruto e Sasuke num ambiente tão amigável. Antigamente quando não estavam a brigar estavam zangados, por isso era de facto um pouco estranho. Mesmo assim deixou-se ficar ali, sem fazer barulho a vê-los "brincar" de uma forma tão infantil. Pareciam duas criancinhas e pelos vistos eles não se importavam.

"Tens a certeza que eu não te apanho? Então espera e vais ver…" – disse Sasuke com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

Naruto só teve tempo de ver Sasuke desaparecer e reaparecer a uns centímetros dele. Ficou um pouco admirado por nem ter conseguido notar isso mas deu um grande sorriso e não se afastou, deixando-se ficar assim. De longe Sakura ria-se baixinho, a sua Inner dissera algo do tipo _"Toma lá Naruto, o Sasuke-kun é inteligente nunca irás conseguir ganhar-lhe em nada"_. Mas o seu riso deixou-se de ouvir e o seu sorriso morreu assim que se apercebeu do que se passava bem diante dos seus olhos. Limpou-os para ver se realmente estava a ver o que acontecia a não estava a ter nenhuma alucinação.

Sasuke empurrara Naruto até a uma árvore logo atrás deles e beijara-o. Naruto nem parecia se importar com isso pois agarrara a nunca de Sasuke para tornar o beijo mais intenso. Era inacreditável como aqueles dois se completavam, os beijos sempre intensos, sempre verdadeiros e aqueles abraços que só um verdadeiro amor conseguia sentir. Sakura levou a mão à boca e deixou as lágrimas caírem-lhe descaradamente. Afinal Naruto tinha ganho o coração de Sasuke… tinha ganho o que ela sempre procurara… o que ela sempre quisera…

"Sasuke-kun… Naruto…!" – disse alto fazendo com que ambos os rapazes parassem o que estavam a fazer. – "O que é que se passa aqui?"

"Sakura-chan! Espera!" – disse Naruto vendo que Sakura corria desesperada pela floresta. Sasuke agarrou-lhe o braço e acenou-lhe negativamente com a cabeça. – "Mas Sasuke..."

"Ela agora não está em condições Naruto, ela espancava-te se fosses até lá! Deixa passar a noite de hoje e amanha falamos com ela, ok?"

"Acho que tens razão… mas fogo, nem me apercebi da presença dela… e tu?"

"Também não… mas ao menos já não temos que lhe esconder isto… já estava um pouco farto de fazê-lo às escondidas…"

"Mas a Sakura-chan gosta de ti Sasuke, ela agora vai-me odiar para sempre…"

"Não se compreender que eu e ela nunca daria certo e de que é de ti que eu gosto. Já está mais na altura dela compreender isso…" – disse Sasuke um pouco frio. Mas Naruto tinha que concordar com ele… ela já devia ter que compreender isso…

No dia seguinte, Sasuke e Naruto foram até à casa de Sakura. Não bateram à porta pois sabiam que ela provavelmente não a iria abrir, então entraram pela janela e subiram até ao quarto dela. Sabiam que ela estava lá pois Sasuke tinha visto com o Sharingan e bateram na porta do quarto entrando de seguida. Ela ficou admirada mas não disse nada, colocou uma expressão fria no rosto e olhou-os séria.

"Já não se bate à porta?" – disse.

"Sakura-chan deixa a gente falar contigo… ouve o que nós temos para te dizer." - Disse Naruto.

"O que vocês têm para me dizer? Que é exactamente o quê? Que são namorados? Que tu, Naruto, sabias que eu amava o Sasuke e ainda assim fizeste aquilo?"

"Sakura para! Tenta perceber, eu não te amo… só como amiga, eu amo o Naruto, sempre amei o Naruto… será que não podes compreender isso? Se gostas assim tanto de mim porque é que não compreendes o que eu sinto?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Desculpa Sakura-chan, eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desta forma, mas eu gosto do Sasuke, desde sempre, e acho que nunca deixei isso escondido, até o Kakashi-sensei percebeu, mas como dizer-te? Sabia que me ias odiar para sempre!" – disse novamente Naruto triste.

Sakura não respondeu, virando-lhes simplesmente as costas, como se ainda tentasse organizar as ideias e compreender as palavras dos amigos. Sasuke Agarrou na mão de Naruto e antes de saírem pela porta disse algo que fez com que Sakura se deitasse na cama a chorar.

"Desculpa Sakura." - Aquilo tinha sido, para a Inner de Sakura algo como, _"lamento…eu escolhi-o…" _

Tinham-se passado alguns dias e ela não tinha ido falar com eles, foram dias que para ela eram ocupados com pensamentos e maneiras de organizar os recentes acontecimentos. No fundo nem era assim tão mau, mas desiludia-se sempre que pensava que desta vez, estava prestes a apanhar Sasuke, pensando bem, estava era bem longe de o conseguir. Estava sentada num tronco de uma árvore e assustou-se quando ao seu lado e vindo de não sabia onde, apareceu Kakashi, sem o seu livro nas mãos e apenas com um olhar calmo.

"Sakura porque é que não vais falar com eles?" – disse.

"Obrigado Sensei, você também sabia e nunca me disse!" – disse ela.

"Não era eu que tinha que te dizer Sakura, eram eles… e sabes que não era muito fácil dize-lo né? Pensa bem, tu és uma pessoa inteligente… eles são teus amigos… e eu sei que eles não fizeram de propósito. Mas o que eles sentiam um pelo outro era mais forte e não iam negar isso mais tempo. Lamento dizer Sakura, mas tu já estavas fora a algum tempo… o Sasuke só quer a tua amizade, é a escolha dele e tu como gostas dele só vais ter que aceitar, como a do Naruto também…"

"…"

"Escuta, lamento se parece que o que digo é de uma forma fria, mas por vezes temos que ser frios para os outro compreenderem as coisas. Mas não compreendas tarde Sakura, pode não ter um resultado desejado. E digo-te porque sei exactamente o que estou a dizer…"

De certa forma as palavras de Kakashi tinham feito com que Sakura compreendesse a vida à sua volta. Não teria o amor de Sasuke, mas queria a amizade dele, assim como a de Naruto e por mais que ela negasse eles eram as pessoas mais importantes, sempre a defendiam e a tratavam da melhor maneira, ela o mínimo que podia fazer, para além de cuidar deles quando se magoavam, era dar-lhes o seu apoio e faze-los perceber que estava ao lado deles em qualquer que fosse a decisão.

Nessa noite iria procurar por eles e pedir-lhes desculpa. Deixou-se cair na sua cama e adormeceu. Tomou uns comprimidos para dormir pois já faziam três dias que não dormia como deve ser e estava exausta de tanto trabalho no hospital.

Quando acordou, durante a madrugada, havia uma enorme agitação nas ruas. Ouviam-se gritos e alguns tremores de terra davam-se fazendo estremecer tudo. O que é que se estava a passar? Vestiu-se rapidamente e com todos os seus objectos ninja saiu à rua para saber o que estava a acontecer. Era pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro, crianças assustadas a chorar e todas as casas bem trancadas. Correu até ao escritório de Tsunade para saber o que se passava. Quando lá chegou esta não estava lá, apenas Shizume com Ton-ton.

"O que aconteceu Shizume? O que se passa nesta vila? Onde está a Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, ainda bem que chegas-te. Orochimaru atacou a vila, mas desta vez com menos gente, temos que curar os feridos, a Tsunade-sama e o Jiraiya-sama estavam a lutar contra aquela víbora e contra o Kabuto. O Kakashi-sensei e os outros professores estão a tratar dos ninjas mais fortes que Orochimaru trouxe e alguns dos Chunnins estão por ai a lutar também." – Shizume parecia mesmo assustada. Mais outro ataque de Orochimaru, só podia ser aquela cobra.

Foi uma luta intensa. Existiram poucas mortes, mas muita destruição e muitos feridos. Sakura estava exausta, tinha-se fartado de tratar as pessoas da vila e de as esconder num lugar seguro para não serem encontradas por inimigos. Pelo que Shizume tinha dito Orochimaru tinha sido derrotado por Tsunade e Jiraiya, e Kabuto tinha-se escondido nas florestas. Mas não podia ir muito longe pois estava muito ferido. Por onde passava tinha visto montes de gente conhecida, amigos e professores, mas dentre todos não vira nem Kakashi, nem Naruto ou mesmo Sasuke. Começava a ficar preocupada. Largou Shizume que agora já estava perto de Tsunade e correu para a floresta à procura da sua equipa.

Corria desesperada, não sabia o que faria se acontecesse alguma coisa com algum deles. Correu até chegar ao mesmo lugar onde vira Naruto e Sasuke beijarem-se. Mas o cenário já não era o mesmo, e sim algo terrível. Naruto estava deitado no chão com as roupas rasgadas e ao que parecia inconsciente e Sasuke da mesma forma por cima dele. Kakashi, cheio de feridas e sem energia nenhuma, abandonava o corpo de Kabuto e rastejava-se para os dos dois rapazes.

Sakura correu até eles e verificou os batimentos cardíacos dos dois, mas apenas ouvira o de Sasuke, embora bastante fraco. Tentou novamente o de Naruto mas era impossível ouvir-se alguma coisa, nem uma única batidela. Começou a sentir um forte aperto no coração. Nunca tinha visto Kakashi chorar, e agora via que o Sensei até tirava a mascara para chorar. Naruto tinha partido, deixando todos e a sua ida ainda era um mistério que só apenas Sasuke e Kakashi sabiam.

Aos poucos Sasuke abriu os olhos e viu Kakashi e Sakura bem perto dele. Ao seu lado Naruto, morto, com o corpo frio e um sorriso curto no rosto. Kakashi a chorar e Sakura também. Tentou inúmeras vezes acordar Naruto, tentar transferir-lhe Chakra mas nada… nem um único movimento da parte do Uzumaki. Sakura colocou-lhe a mão no ombro e apertou-o em sinal de força. Sasuke começou a chorar também.

"NÃO É JUSTO! Não é justo!" – gritou.

Os gritos de Sasuke ainda faziam Sakura chorar mais. Kakashi tinha-se deitado de cabeça virada para o chão a chorar. Quando olhou para Sasuke, não teve tempo de o impedir de espetar uma Kunai no próprio coração, fazendo com que sangue lhe saltasse pela boca e o seu corpo não reagisse. Sakura gritou desesperada, Kakashi ficou imóvel. O corpo sem vida de Sasuke caiu por cima do de Naruto e numa velocidade estranha o sangue do Uchiha manchava o de Naruto.

"Porquê! Porque é que as coisas acabam sempre deste jeito! Porquê… Naruto… Sasuke-kun… digam-me que isto é um sonho e que eu vou acordar e ter vocês ao meu lado, a sorrir e a treinarem…"

"Sakura… temos de os levar… temos de…" – a voz de Kakashi morreu pois ele não conseguia dizer mais nada.

As mortes de Naruto e Sasuke foram uma notícia devastadora para a vila de Konoha. Um choque e uma tristeza enorme. Foi feita uma grande homenagem a ambos e não havia ninguém que não se sentisse triste com isso. Por ordem de Tsunade, os nomes de todos os ninjas que morreram e principalmente o de Naruto e Sasuke, foram mandados gravar na grande pedra como os heróis de Konoha.

Kakashi desapareceu durante alguns meses e Sakura isolou-se também. Tempos depois, ambos reapareceram tentando assim começar novamente a vida das cinzas…

**Fim Flashback**

Hana dormia ao colo de Sakura, enquanto Gai Jr ouvira tudo atentamente. Agora compreendia o porque de ser tão triste as visitas de Sakura às lápides dos seus ex. companheiros.

"Sabes filho…" – disse Sakura, limpando as lágrimas e tentando falar. – "Arrependo-me de nunca ter percebido antes o que compreendi tarde… bem que o Kakashi-sensei me avisou… e agora eu compreendo o porque dele me ter dito… não compreendas tarde de mais…"

"Mãe, eles sempre estarão contigo, no teu coração, nas tuas memórias… nunca se irão esquecer e tu também nunca os vais esquecer… eu percebo-te mãe… mas custa-me ver-te triste…" – disse Gai Jr abraçando a Sakura.

"Só tenho pena… de não lhe ter dito… naquela hora… que os amava… da maneira que eles eram…" – Sakura chorava, descontroladamente, como se ainda estivesse naquela noite. – "Eles nunca souberam que eu estava arrependida…"

"Claro que sabem mãe… eles estão lá em cima a olhar-te, a proteger-te… eu tenho a certeza que eles nem sequer ficaram chateados contigo, eles sabiam de certeza que tu irias arrepender-te do que disseste, eles sabiam mãe…"

Sentado em cima de uma arvore, passando desapercebido, Kakashi olhava o horizonte, pequenas lágrimas caíam-lhe pelo rosto ao lembrar-se de todo o passado. Deixou-se ficar por ali… só iria quando o seu coração mandasse… todos próximos de si morriam de maneira indesejada e de forma impossível de salvar… ele sabia o porque de Naruto ter sido o primeiro a morrer e sabia muito bem… mas isso era algo que ele ainda não revelara a ninguém…

* * *

Fiz esta Fiction porque realmente a depressão tomou conta de mim. Morreu uma pessoa fantástica e única, eu senti-me assim, então escrevi isto que leram. Queria dedicar a essa pessoa esta Fiction, mesmo estando já no céu eu sinto-me na obrigação de o fazer. Estarás sempre no meu coração Francisco Adam (Dino)…SEMPRE, SEMPRE e SEMPRE!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e até à próxima Fiction…

Th3Dreamer


End file.
